CiffDiving Incident
by IanStrait0323
Summary: its an add on/ extra to ReD-cHeRrY-bLoSsOm 's story IMing with the Cullens! check it out its hilarious!


(Cliff-diving incident at La Push concerning the reason why Seth became a floatation device for the pack

_(Cliff-diving incident at La Push concerning the reason why Seth became a floatation device for the pack.)_

**Seth – FoshizzleMYnizzle**

**Jared – WazzupMyHomePeeps!!**

**Embrey – Stupid Pencils**

**Paul - LOL Pencils r made of Aesometasticness! SO IS NICKEL! And If you got a problem w/ that I SHALLMURDER YOU!!**

**Jacob – HaHa!**

Private Chat Named the Wolves

(Jacob and Paul are already in chat room.)

FoshizzleMYnizzle has signed in

WazzupMyHomePeeps!! Has signed in

Stupid Pencils Has signed in

**FoshizzleMYnizzle: Hey guys!**

**WazzupMyHomePeeps!!: nuthin.. thinking about whut to do today…got any ideas?**

**FoshizzleMYnizzle: what about some cliff-diving?**

**Stupid Pencils: idk… its kinda windy today**

**LOL Pencils r made of Aesometasticness! SO IS NICKEL! And If you got a problem w/ that I SHALLMURDER YOU!! : …and when has that ever stopped us before?**

**Stupid Pencils: idk…never I guess…hey jake you wanna go cliff-diving today?**

**HaHa!: yeah sure…im up for it…when we meeting cuz I gotta go torture Edward tonight…nessie's not punished anymore –smiles real big-**

**FoshizzleMYnizzle: aww cant you leave Edward alone? He's not that bad.**

**HaHa!: umm because its funn….duhhh!**

**Stupid Pencils: ok so last one there has to lick Emmett!**

**HaHa!/FoshizzleMYnizzle/LOL Pencils r made of Aesometasticness! SO IS NICKEL! And If you got a problem w/ that I SHALLMURDER YOU!!/WazzupMyHomePeeps!: let's go!**

**(**_five minutes later at the cliff)_

**Jacob: ha im first!**

**Embrey: I don't care whos first im just happy im not last!**

**Jacob: no shi-**

**Seth: wow im not last that's awesome!**

**Jared: oh YESSSSSSS! PAUL IS GONNA BE PISSED! He's last.. hahahaa**

**Paul: aww hell no!! I am not licking the bloodsu-**

**Seth/Jacob/Embrey/Jared: Yes You Are!**

**Paul: FINE!**

**Jacob: Let's do this so I can get to torturing Edward**

**Seth: Now Jake why?**

**Jacob: I already told you..ok it was your idea to come here so you first!**

**Seth: fine!**

**Embrey: well be right in after you…**

**Paul: sure will…**

**Jared: yeah just go…**

**Seth: fineeee!**

**Jacob: ok so let's go….**

**Paul: if I have to lick Emmett then the last one to shore has to PUNCH blondie!**

**Embrey: she'll kill us.. plus Seth's the fastest and strongest swimmer.**

**Jacob: then lets all jump in at the same time…..**

**(**_**20 minutes later..they are all back at Seths house)**_

**Seth: ..then we all jumped in. that's when I felt really heavy. I didn't realize until I couldn't breathe that I had these idiots all hanging on me like I was some human floatation device..**

**Sam: Now why were you guys using Seth as a life-jacket?**

**Jared: because I did'nt want to be the one to have to punch Blondie**

**Sam: huh?**

**Jacob: and Seth is the fastest swimmer…**

**Sam: what?**

**Paul: I already have to lick Emmett so it wasn't gonna be me…**

**Sam: wha-?**

**Embrey: and Seth is the strongest swimmer…**

**Sam: ok what the HELL are you guys talking about…punching Emmett and licking Blondie…what?**

**Seth: ok so earlier we were IMing each other to meet at the cliffs..**

**Embrey: and I said the last one there had to lick Emmett..**

**Paul: and I happened to get there last because I decided to bring my bathing suit which took some time to tie to my leg you idiots**

**Jared: and then Paul said if he had to lick Emmett then the last one to shore had to Punch Blondie..**

**Jacob: then I guess we all decided to hitch on to Seth since he was the fastest…so we wouldn't be last…you know?**

**Sam: that is the most RIDICULOUS thing I have ever heard! You guys are Forbidden to use any computers or leave La Push until further notice!**

**Seth/Jacob/Embrey/Paul/Jared: Awww whyy?**

**Sam: because you guys are idiots!**

**Jacob: but I was gonna torture Edward!! Pleaseee can I goo to the Cullens?**

**Sam: NOO!**

**Jacob: FINE! But im going tomorrow!**

**Sam: I don't see how. Ill be here all day tomorrow.**

**Jacob: don't you have a meeting with the council tomorrow at three?**

**Sam: yes but that will only take ten minutes…and ill know if you phased and Billy took your car away for kidnapping Nessie last time and your bike.. so I don't see how you would leave.**

**Jacob: FINE!**

**Paul: does this mean I don't have to lick Emmett?**

**Jacob/Seth/Jared/Embrey: NOOO! **

**Paul: DAMN!... so whoo has to punch Blondie?**

**Embrey/Jacob/Seth/Jared: NOT IT!!**

**Paul: OH HELL no!! Not Her TOOO! **

**Embrey/Jacob/Seth/Jared: YEPPP!**

**(**_phone call between Jacob and friend Jeff)_

**Jacob: hey Jeff you still got that truck?**

**Jeff: yeah but why?**

**Jacob: I need a ride tomorrow**

**Jeff: why? To were?**

**Jacob: no wheels..to Forks.**

**Jeff: sure what time?**

**Jacob: well I have to leav at like three and I need you to get me there by 3:10!**

**Jeff: why**

**Jacob: I only have ten minutes to get there….the faster the better..**

**Jeff: so ill pick you up at 3 and ill have you there by 3:10.**

**Jacob: make it 3:09.**

**Jeff: ummm okkk….**

**Jacob: thanks you're a life saver!**

**Jeff: sureeeeee**


End file.
